


Drive-In Surprise

by KillerKissed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Toys, handjob, object inseration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Drive-In Surprise

It was like every other horror film you had ever seen. Your eyes were glued to the drive-in theater’s screen as popcorn missed your mouth. You had decided to take yourself to a quiet movie night by yourself. It was through the week so there weren’t that many people out and about. The sun had set and fall had really kicked in. The cooler weather had brought in the wind and some light fog. It was overall eerie but you tried to not let that stick to your nerves.

But you had chosen a horror film after all.

Like every other person with a weakness to nerves and horror films, you hid behind buttered fingers at any scene that caused too much fright. There were scattered cars and very few that were anywhere near you. This gave you a blanket of comfort that no one would see you in fear or by yourself. You stretched your legs out in your old, beat-up truck. It was old enough that the seat was completely a bench seat with cup holders on the floor. The main girl in the movie was running for her life through the house. You sat your popcorn down in the floorboards so you wouldn’t spill it on any jump scares. You were entirely focused on the movie.

The tap on your window scared the hell out of you. You jumped out of your own skin and stared at your passenger side window at the masked vigilante staring into your window. You frowned suddenly and leaned over, pulling the lock up on the door. The white-haired DILF pulled himself into the vehicle and pulled off his mask with a cheesy grin.

“I think I just died of a heart attack, Jack!” You reach over and smacked him.

The soldier laughed heartily and grabbed you, pulling you to his side of the truck. “I am sorry. I truly did think I was going to be working this evening. “

“When did you get back?”

He looked up, calculating his arrival. “Probably 5 o’clock. My mission was quick. How are you, honey?”

“After my heart rate returning to normal, just fine.” Jack laughed again and leaned over, kissing your lips. His mouth wandered and started down your neck. You made some small noises and pulled away. There was a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. You gave him a look and leaned into him. “Be nice to me.”

“I’m almost always nice to you.” He murmured, hands running down your body to your pants. “I was thinking of being really nice to you. “

You raised an eyebrow at him as his fingers undid your pants and went into your panties. “Jackie, we are in public!”

He nodded and looked down. “I know. There aren’t many vehicles here in the first place and you park so far away anyway. No one will see us. I wouldn’t do anything to endanger you anyway. “ His fingers gently rubbed circles over your clit.

You wiggled down in the bench seat, careful to not knock over anything. “Be careful.”

Jack smiled at your bashfulness. You could tell he kept most of his attention on you but definitely was aware if anything came too close. The older man nibbled on your ear as you tried to focus on the movie. You gasped for air as his fingers dip down to gently check how wet you were starting to become. He whispered about having a gift for you as his fingers gently slid between your folds. You breathed softly and snuggled closer into him. The soldier dug in his jacket pockets and pulled out a small pink vibrator. It looked like a mini g-spot toy. He screwed it to the right and it vibrated to life. It wasn’t very loud. He slid it over the outside of your clothes before dipping back under the fabric.

You laughed at the first contact against your skin before he started to really work your clit. The very tip of it gently stroked your sensitive bud. You shivered against him and put a hand over your mouth to keep noises to a minimum. Your other hand grabbed for Jack as he worked you into an absolute frenzy. Jack kissed your forehead and whispered comforting things into your ear. He tucked the vibrator into your pussy to just vibrate all over as his free hand worked your pants and underwear down. He carefully pulled one leg out of your jeans and underwear. You moved your leg over his to spread yourself as Jack inserted your vibrator. You breathed heavily and tilted your head back to look at him.

The older man stared down at you, his one hand was gently petting your hair and caressing your cheek. His gaze was sweet. You felt utterly loved. His other hand was carefully pushing the vibrator in and out. You were definitely slick now. You could hear it slowly enter. Jack pushed it inside and slid his hand back up, rubbing your clit. Your legs shook. Your fingers curled around him harder.

“Jack…” You murmured softly.

He smiled at you, coaxing you to your end. “It’s okay.”

You squirmed more, feeling the beginning of your orgasm. His mouth was on your neck and cheek. You shivered as his fingers worked you to your end. Your body tensed right before you came. He pulled your mouth to him, kissing you deeply as you came hard. His hand worked down to the vibrator, working it in and out to extend your orgasm. He finally pulled it out when you were nudging his hand away. Jack kissed your forehead and wiped it on his pants.

“You okay?” He asked, checking on you.

You nodded and kissed him lightly. “Definitely. “


End file.
